La historia de shyvana y quinn
by shyvana RXD
Summary: shyvana se enamora de quinn y veremos su lucha por intentar conquistarla sus aventuras ademas la cosa que deberán pasar juntos
1. Chapter 1

LA HISTORIA DE UNA DRAGONA ENAMORADA

Pasaron 3 a os desde que shyvana se unio a demacia aun que las mirada de los dema la incomodaba ella se adapto a su estilo de vida vivia en el palacio de demacia en una de su habitaciones . Shyvana siempre era de temer con las personas nunca le gusto sociabilisar con los demas pero habia una chica que le gustaba mucho su nombre era quinn Jarvan era el unico amigo de shyvana con quien podia contar siempre y nunca le guardaba secretos a el Jarvann al estar casado con fiora , fiora siempre miraba en menos a shyvana despreciandola ademas iso una votacion en una de las camara demaciana para expusar a shyvana de demacia por ser mita dragon pero jarvan no lo permitio .

Shyvana estaba en la puerta de la sala del rey donde se encontraba jarvan y su comandante garen estaban planeando un ataque a noxia cuando de repente la persona que menos esperaba estaba en frente de la puerta era quinn que relusia su armadura y valor en uno de sus hombros quinn le decia a shyvana que tenia informacion a jarvan pero estaba perdida en los ojo de esa mujer ese color amarillo como el oro puro quinn repetia shyvana , shyvana , shyvana hasta que le toco el hombro y le dijo que necesitaba pasar entonce shyvana reaciono y le abrio la puerta a la exploradora quinn , a shyvana nunca le inportaba luchar siempre estaba lista y obedecia las ordenes despues de su turno quedo libre hasta la ma ana le gustaba ir a un bar que le encantaba siempre pedia lo mismo un baso y una botella de vino se la pasaba en la noche fantasiando con quinn a su lado y de repente pensaba quien podria querer a una dragona adicta al vino shyvana media ebria se dirigia al palacio donde se encontra su habitacion intento disimular a los guardia para que no notara que estaba ebria pero de poco sirvio sus mejilla eran de colo rojiso mucho mas de lo usual al llegar a su habitacion y con la ayda de un soldado demaciano se tiro en su cama ella tenia un peluche de quinn que lo habia conseguido en una tienda donde vendia peluche de los campeones de distrito de la guerra y tambien un cuaderno donde anotava sus pensamiento y hacia dibujo de ella y quin alguno era en un patio o lugar comun y otro un tanto eroticos despues de fantasear un poco logro conseguir el sue o

DIA 1 shyvana desperto como siempre le gustaba dormir sin su ropa interior y se la colocaba en la ma ana se coloco su armadura roja y se peino su cola y se iso sus trenza a shyvana le facinaba la carne y la comia en abundancia podrias ber su refrigerador lleno de todo tipo de carne , desayuno un bistec con un huevo y jugo de durazno no le gustaba beber en todo el dia solo en la noche despues de que terminara su turno al llegar a su lugar que era la puerta donde se encontraba jarvan el noto algo raro vio que jarvan y fiora estabn adentro haciendo el amor ella no pudo golpear para decir que estaba listo para cumprir sus ordene y espero a que los amante terminarar despues de 30 mnt de risa y gemido todo escuchado por shyvana salio fiora con esa cara de que soy la mejor menosprecia a shyvana diciendole eso es lo que tu nunca vas hacer tener alguien que te ame shyvana solo se quedo callada y espero en la puerta al principe jarvan , cuando jarvan salio le dio las ordenes de que fuera a la casa de quin y le dejara un paquete ella nos sabia que era y no hacia falta shyvana como siempre obedecia a pie de la letra su ordene y jarvan le explico donde quedaba su casa al salir del castillo se dirigio hacia la direcion , despues de 30 minuto caminando shyvana alfin logra encontrar la casa exsauta por el calor de la ma ana al golpear la puenta se escucha un pajaro shyvana penso que era valor quinn salio de la casa con unos ojo de asombro ya que quinn le tenia un poco de miedo a shyvana quin con un tono serio le pregunta a shyvana que es lo que queria y ella apennas podia hablar con ella su voz canbiaba sus ojo y su mejilla se sonrojaban y algo sentia abajo shyvana con una voz sutil le contesta jarvan me mando a que te idera este paquete quin lo toma y al ver lo que decia le pidio a shyvana que la esperara adentro de su casa para colocarse su armadura shyvana con una sonrisa y una alegria dijo que si no sabia que era lo que bei a quin quiza su forma de hablar o su espiritu inquebrantable pero la amaba la amaba tanto que haria cualquier cosa por ella sin persalo fueron a las puerta fuera de demacia mientra quin le explicaba que tenian que dejar este paquete a un anciano cerca de la frontera con noxu dijo que necesitaba a alguien fuerte

shyvana con una sonrisa que nadie exepto jarvan habia visto le dijo a quinn mi fuerza esta a tu dispocicion quinn se rio y shyvana se le sonrojaron las mejillas su viaje comenzo los 2 fueron a caballo y quinn llebava el paquete en una maleta en el caballo , al comenzar su viaje fue hablando con shyvana siempre con respeto llaque le tenia mucho miedo la primera pregunta como as estado ? con una sonrisa shyvana le responde bien e tenido mis aventuras en demacia y ise unos poco amigos ademas de jarvan

luego de unas cuantas preguntas decidieron descansar a mitad de camino quinn y shyvana comieron a quinn le enncantaba las fruta y vegetales asique comio una ensalada de tomate y un bistec que le ofrecio shyvana por el otro lado shyvana se sirvio un pedazo de carne que pondria al mismo darius a temblar .  
despues de la comida las 2 decidieron descansar quinn estaba muerta del sue o por que su turno era nocturno , entonce quin le dijo a shyvana que hiba a dormir 1 hora shyvana le dijo que no tenia problema con una sonrisa que solo quin podia verlo

cuando quinn se durmio shyvana la miro fijamente al rostro miraba esos labios que la hacian setir un sentimiento que jamas habia sentido su corazon latia tan fuerte que ni ella lo podia crer un fuego en su interior se encendia y shyvana se ponia cada vez mas calienta mas y mas y mas asta que no pudo aguantarse y decidio besarla con cuidado no queria exalar fuego la beso durante 1 minuto pero para shyvana fueron horas sentia su corazon latir y latir quinn estaba en un sue o profundo asta que las mano de shyvana la rozaron su cuerpo shyvana inmovil vio como quinn despertaba asustada por que shyvana le estaba tocando el estomago quinn pego un grito y dijo que te pasa por que me tocas asustada se lebanto shyvana asustada dijo que malinterpretaba las cosa que tenia un insecto en su armadura y que ella se lo iva quitado quinn se calmo y le creyo pero valor lo via bisto todo si los pajaros pudieran hablar nuestra heroina estaria en un aprieto .

Despues de descansar las 2 siguieron su rumbo durante horas ya habia pasado todo el dia a caballo tanto quinn como shyvana estaban cansada quinn notaba algo extra o enn shyvana ella no paraba de sonreir quinn reunio mucho valor y le pregunto a shyvana que es lo que te pasa ? shyvana repsondio con una sonrisa que ni el mismo jarva habria visto tube un sue o muy bonito :) despues de llegar a la casa de el anciano le entregaron el paquete era un artefacto que segun el podria avisar cuando los noxiano pisaran suelo demaciano el anciano las invito a cenar por suerte para shyvana el anciano tenia vionesas y unas ricas hamburguesas para las guerreras quinn que sienpre comia frutas se disgusto un poco pero tenian tanta hambre las 2 que comio igual ya era de noche cuando el anciano les dijo que tenian que pasar la noche aqui en su casa ya que era peligroso estar en la frontera de noche segun el shyvana y quinn nos e negaron a pasar la noche junto a el la casa tenia solo 2 habitaciones y 2 cama hasique shyvana y quinn compartieron una cama shyvana estaba muy emocionada ya que dormiria on su amor su amor que alfin logro beasar aunque estaba durmiendo llego el momento como a shyvana usaba solo su ropa interior no pudo dormir desnuda comoa ella le gustaba quin usaba una prenda blanca y ligera se podia ber lso ojos amarillo de quinn y los ojo rojo intenso de shyvana las 2 se miraron durante un largo periodo de tiempo y de repente quinn le dijo perdon a shyvana por mirala tanto shyvana solo solto una sonrisa quinn se extra aba mucho ella no era asi donde estaba el caracter aterrador y furioso que ella tenia alfinal quinn se fua a la cama junto a shyvana shyvana se sentia tan caliente por su sangre dragon esa noche hacia demasiado frio tanto que se podia dejar agua en un vaso para aser helo quinn le pidio un favor a shyvana con mucho miedo le dijo que si la dejaba hablasar durante la noche shyvana se sorprendio y de inmediato dijo que si entonce quinn puso sus brazo en el estomago de shyvana y se acerco lo que mas pudo con ella alfina las 2 se durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro a la ma ana temprano apenas salio el sol se despidieron del anciano y volvieron al castillo quinn estaba sorprendiada de conocer este lado de shyvana FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO 1 


	2. Chapter 2

UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR

DIA 2 Pasaron 2 semana sin que shyvana biera a Quinn eya fue a explorar al campo enemigo en una mision encargada por Garen era de noche y nuestra heroina shyvna estaba en su bar favorito bebiendo vaso tras vaso de vino en ese bar estaba wukong un ser hombre mitad mono shyvana al berlo se preguntaba que podria estar pasandole shyvana con un poco de alcol en la sangra se aserca a su mesa sin soltar su botella de vino wukon tomaba una bebida un poco dulce al final shyvana le pregunta que hacia en un lugar tan muerto , wukong se toma su tiempo para responder y le dice que pelio con ahri su media naranja estaban de aniversario y lo decidimo pasar en demacia pero ise algo que ella nunca me perdonara estabamos en la feria y una mujer de repente me beso no se quien era o que queria despues de besarme desaparecio y ahri me miraba con unos ojos lloroso la vi correr pero no pude alcanzarla ante de que me diera cuenta ella ya bia partido a jonia yo quise ir lo mas pronto posible pero ya no habia tranporte hasta ma ana asique espero aqui hasta que puede conseguir un tranporte y llegar a buscar a ahri y explicale que fue un malentendido shyvana miraba a wukong con unos ojo de pena y le dijo todo ba estar bien apoyando a su nuevo amigo wukong la miro a los ojo y le dijo tu cres ? shyvana le respondio y le dijo seguro ahri te ama y el amor lo puede todo wukong con una sonrisa le dijo quiza estes en lo cierto shyvana se fue riendo y le dijo buena suerte y se fue de ese bar asia su habitacion habia tomado tanto tiempo que ya habia desarrollado una resisntencia al vino al llegar a su habitacion se acosto y habrio su cuaderno con sus dibujo de ella y quinn alfinal fue a dormir abrasando su peque o peluche de quinn recordaba esa noche que quinn la abraso mientra dormia

Al despertar shyvana enpezo su rutina comia carne y un vaso de jugo de durazno y se presentaba a la puerta de la pieza de jarvan donde esperaba sus intruciones fiora dormia con jarvan todo las noches al salir Fiora ve con desprecio a shyvana y le susurra eres una habominacion nadie podria quererte shyvana se aguanto la slagrimas y espero a su rey cuando jarvan le dijo que podia pasar shyvan entro y le dijo que hoy habi a un reunion con frenchor y que necesitaba su mejor guardiana a su lado shyvan con una sonrisa le dijo que si los 2 salieron junto a la reunion los reyes de freyo estaban hay ash y trhyndamer hablaron de la polita y un tratado de paz que decia que frejo no atacaria a demacia si demcia no lso atacaba shyvana en la puerta ollendo todo pero poco le inportaba ya que su mente estaba en quinn su ave fugas se preguntaba donde podria estar si le pasara algo malo ? al final de dia shyvan se dirigia al bar a tomar vino cuando vio a quinn una alegria salio de ella al ve rque estaba bien shyvan le pregunto a pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos bemos y quinn le respondio si estaba explorando y hacindo unos mapa para garen de las tierra noxiana quinn le dice si quiere benir a comer a su casa ella acepto con mucho gusto entonce fueron a comprar cosa para comer a una feria nocturna hay quinn compro enos tomates ,uvas, palta , manzanas , lechugas y algo de vino quinn ya no le tenia miedo a shyvana bromeaba diciendo que si seguia comiendo mucha carne sus cadera se ivan a hinchar shyvana solo sonrieo y se le sonrojaron la mejilla shyvana compro una carne de vacuno y vionesas al llegar a la casa de quinn las 2 prepararon su comida pero las mezclaron shyvana obligo a quinn a comer carne y quinn le dijo que ella tenia que comer fruta alfinal los plato iguales un pedazo de carne con lechuga , tomate y vionesas comensaron a comer y los chiste no pararon quinn dijo has visto como garen siempre grita demacia demacia osea no se le secara la carjanta y shyvana dijo a soy el ejemplo de demacia soy tan puro que puedo delsumbrar a todo pero no puedo dejar embarazada a fiora las 2 rieron sin parar mientra comian alfinal de la comida quinn trajo un vino que le encantaba a shyvana pero era muy caro quinn se acercaba cada vez mas a shyvana hasta que su cuerpo se juntaba y shyvana reunio todo el valor del mundo y le dijo a quinn te amo y por favor se mi novia te hare lo mas feliz que pueda te lo prometo dare todo por ti por cuidarte por mimarte po enamorarte pero aceptame por favor eres la unica persona que amo eres la lus de mi vida desde que matarona mi padre eres mi todo quinn sorprendiada y sonrojada veia como una shyvana arrodillaba le pedia ser su novia quinn lo penso mucho pero echa sabia que tenia sentimiento por shyvana y al berlo alfin eso sentimiento le correspondia despues d mnt quinn le dijo a shyvana que si que le encantaria ser la novia de la chica dragon shyvana la miro a los ojo llorando y le dijo te amo y lo repitio te amo te amo te amo mientra la abrazaba quinn enpezo a olerla su olor era irresitible para eya la beos en el cuello y fue subiendo hasta la boca despues olio su pelo su pelo l ponia loca despues le dijo a shyvan si se queria quedar la noche con ella , shyvana acepto y despues de besarse un poco quinn la llevo a su cama hay le saco su armadura roja y la enpezo a besar y besar tomaba el contro total de shyvana shyvana depsues de estar desnuda ante echa le enpezo a sacar la ropa a quinn quien se dejo tentar por esa mano tan calida de shyvana le enpeso pro sacar su casco despues se armadura con sus dedo los deslizaba por la piel de quinn estaba las 2 sucunbidas al placer despues le quito su ropa y siguio con la ropa interio luego quinn tiro a la cama a shyvana y la abrazo la besaba una y otra vez y otra vez sin parar acariciaba el cuerpo de shyvana su tetas la pasionaban le lamia el cuello y sus tetas al final se pu eentre sus pierna y enpeso a lamerla shyvana gemia y gemia pro eso solo exitaba mas a quinn despues de terminar quinn shyvana le dijo que era su turno agarrlo a quinn y la puso en la cama y la beso shyvana la lamia con su lengua donde sea en su teta desoues bajo sin despegar la lengua de su cuerpo a su entrepierna y quien soltaba unos gritos que exitaban a shyvana alfinal las 2 chica temrinaron corrriendose cansada durmieron abrasadas hasta el amanecer quinn saludo a shyvana diciendole buenos dias cari o y shyvana solo le devolvio la sonrisa ya eran las 7 am y shyvana tenia que ir al castillo ante de irse le pregunto a quinn cundo podria verla de nuevo quinn le respondio diciendo que en una semana tendria unas pequela vacaciones shyvana tenia acumulada su vacaciones asi que le prometio que cuando ella legara las iba pedir para estar con su amor al llegar a la puerda de jarvan salio fiora diciendole a shyvana o peque a dragoncita por que alguein como tu esta tab feliz shyvan sonrio y le dijo bueno hoy supe que alguien si me quieres fiora enojada le dijo inposible nadien puede querer a alguien tan asqueroso como tu y se retiro enojada pero no el afecto a shyvana alfin logro conquistar a su amada y tenia que esperar a que pasara la semana para estar con ell a con su amada quinn quien la amado desde que llego a demacia la semana pasaba y shyvana la senti aterna ya no bebia dejo el vino cuando terminaba su turno el primer dia se fue a una tienda a comprar ropa pero no sabia que comprar ella no usaba mas que su armadura roja asique se fue sin comprar nada y decepcionada llego a su cama y abrazo a su peluche de quinn mientra dormia esperando que pasara rapido la semana apunto de dormir recordo que lux es una de las poca persona que puede llamar amigas asique al despertarse y tomar desayuno fua hacia las puerta de la casa de la familia de lux donde golpio y salio un viejo era el padre de garen y lux con una voz dulce le dijo a shyvan que deseaba shyvANA le dijo que si se encontraba lux el respondio que si y que la haria pasar adentro para ir a buscarla shyvana con una preocupacion espero a lux en la sala de estar donde pasado 10 minuto aparecio lux con una cara de sue o lux sorprendida con que su amiga estaba hay esperandola lux contesta diciendo esto no es propio de ti shyvana . shyvana solo le dice lo siento tan humilde como siempre respondio lux y bueno que es lo que te trae por aqui shyvana avergonzada le dijo necesito que me ayudes a comprar ropa cuando termine mi turno lux se sorprendio demasiado al saber que la chica dragon queria bestir ropa que no sea su armadura con unsa sonrisa maleboca le dijo que si que la esperaria en la tienda serca de la feria para ayudarle a comprar ropa despues de eso shivana se despido de lux hasta la tarde ..  
Fin DEL 2 CAPITULO 


	3. Chapter 3

LA BELLEZA DE SHYVANA

Al atardecer lux y shyvana se encontraron en la tienda para onprar ropa shyvana se porbaba de todo desde vestido elegante hasta ropa humilde y de noble pero nada le gustaba o combinaba con su piel purpura al final shyvana encontro un vestido oscuro largo y de silueta perfecta era un bestido para alguien hermosa dijo shyvana lux cansada ya gotada dijo pues conpratelo ere shermosa dijo shyvana se sonrojo y se lo compro al verse no lo podia cre era como ve ra una reyna o una dama perfecta lux impresionada y los otro compradores tambien al ber la belleza que deslumbraba shyvana no lo penso 2 vece y lo compro salieron de la tienda a tomar unos helado ya era de noche pero eso poco inportaba en veranno lux sin basilar le dijo quien es el afortunado no me dias qu etienes algo con jarvan shyvana penso si le digo que es quinn la trataran d epervertido asique le dijo a shyvana me encantaria decirte pero si lo hago la tacharan de pervertida o la miraran fea por estar con alguien como yo lux lo entendio conpletamente pero le dijo seguro que noes jarvan ? shyvana con una sonrisa le dijo que no aaaaa decia lux en un tono un poco no creyente despues de tomar su shelado las 2 fueron a su hogar lux ante de ir a su cama a dormir su padre le pregunto que queria la chaca dragon lux le respondio que encesitaba ayuda para comprar ropa en lo que dijo su padre es bueno que echa se acostumbre a demacia e suna guerrera muy valiosa pa dejarla ir shyvana habradando su mu eco de quinn duerme

pasaban los d a la tranquilida acechaba demacia ya que noxu tubo una pelea interna ya que diferente familia intetaban robar el poder a la familia de lebla daruis y katarina al fin llego el dia Quinn habia llegado a demacia ansiosa por ver a su novia shyvana fue a la puerta de jarvan donde se encontraba shyvan Quinn la vio y caminado la pillo desprebenida y le dio un beso shyvana conocia eso labio dulde y con sabor a fruta su novia hab a llegado y lo primero que queria hacer era ber a shyvana Quinn pido permiso al entran y Quinn y shyvana entraron Quinn le dijo que queria pedir su vacacione jarvan acepto , despues shyvana le dijo que queria pedir sus vacaciones Jarvan la miro sorprendida y le dijo claro que te las doi pero por que ahora shyvana ?

Quinn miro a shyvana y le dijo no siento verguenza de ti puedes decirle a quien sea que somos novia te amo mas que nada y no me importa lo que los demas digan de nosotro shyvana con una voz triunfante le dice soy la novia de quinn y quinn le dijo soy la novia de shyvana . Jarvan nose lo podia crer pero despues de asimilar como als 2 se tomaban de la mano lo creyo lo primero que dijo fue felicidades shyvana lo gritaba as encontrado tu amor shvyana aber la aprobacion del principe ya no sintio mas miedo Jarvan le dijo que su amor era correspondido y que si alguien se interferia entre ustede 2 se lo isieran saber las 2 salieron pero shyvana tenia que terminar su turno Quinn le dijo que se mudara con ella cosa que shyvana acepto de inmediato despues que temrinara ella lo ayudaria quinn se despidio de shyvana besandola amorosamente y le susurro mi felicidad enpesara cuando vivamos junto te amo mas que nada en el mundo y nadie te va arrebatar de mi lado Shyvana inpreisonada termino su turno cuando ve a Quinn esperandola afuera del palacio para ayudarle con su cosa no tenia mucho solo una muchila su vestido su pelucha, dario y refrigerador carne es lo unico que a conprado ademas de las cienta botella de vino que a tomado todo sus a os Quinn sorprendida le dice esto es todo shyvana le dice que si y lleban sus cosa a la casa de quinn shyvana le dice que si tiene problema con dinero ella se lo podria pgar todo quinn le dijo que no s epreocupara pero shyvana repsondio jamas e gastodo mi dinero solo en vino no se cuanto dinero tenga depsues de mudar las cosa de shyvana a la casa de quinn fueron al banco de demasia shyvana le via pedido un favor de saber cuanto dinero tiene shyvana al llegar al banco quinn descubre que shyvana tiene miles y miles de dolares demaciano mas que las familias de fiora o lux quinn preguntandos e como e sposible shyvana le dice que siempre lucho por el honor y por saldar mi deuda con jarvan quinn le explico a shyvana que era millonaria y que no necesitaba seguir trabajndo pero shyvana sonrio y le dijo no hago esto por dinero lo hago por cuidar demacia quinn la abrazo y le dijo mi peque a tonta millonaria al llegar a final del dia Shyvana y quinn conpraron lo que siempre hab an so ado una jaula mas grande para valor una cama para 2 despues de armar su cama y carjar toda las cosa que compraron shyvana y quinn se acostaron y ahora shyvana abrasaba a quinn y quinn feliz se dejaba abrazar y recibir peque a caricia de shyvana al dormir las 2 quinn nota que shyvana tiene un peluche un poco desti io parecido a ella sonrio y lo vio una vez para despues caer rendida al sue o emocinada sabiendo que pasaria toda una semana con su amada shyvana 


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana inolvidable

Quinn se despierta antes que Shyvana y la empieza a ver los ojo de Shyvana su pelo y su color de piel morada Quinn pensaba que era un ángel para ella , tan ciega de amor estaba Quinn se levanto de la cama sin despertar a Shyvana y preparo el desayuno un jugo de naranja y cereal con un plátano para ella un poco preocupada por no saber que prepararle a Shyvana recordaba que era lo que mas comía entonces recordó que era carne un sí dijo Quinn preparando un pedazo de carne que le había traído junto con la cosa de Shyvana .

Quinn preparando un bistec y un jugo de naranja para su dragoncita especial se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que hicieron esa noche , shyvana se coloco su vestido de color negro se veía tan hermosa como un ángel caída del cielo Shyvana le dijo a Quinn que solo ella podía verla así se sonrojo con mucho gusto shyvana comió lo que cocino Quinn aunque era muy poca carne para lo que echa comía .

Shyvana y Quinn decidían donde pasar su vacaciones Shyvana le dijo a Quinn que la seguirá donde fuera Quinn le dijo que había un festival en Jonia donde se celebraba el día del amor Shyvana le dijo que si quería ir con ella las 2 se alistaron para el festival cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa golpean alguien...

Quinn abre la puerta y ve a unos soldados demacianos con una jaula le dicen que necesitan a Shyvana para que sea juzgada por un tribunal Quinn sin saber que decir y Shyvana asustada preguntaron por que a lo que el soldado dijo son ordene de la reina Fiora .

Quinn intento explicarle que lo mejor seria que accediera así Quinn , jarvan y Lux podria defenderla Shyvana no lo dudo y se metió en la jaula casi llorando su preciada semana arruinada por esa Fiora llena de furia trato de controlarse apenas pudo y el dragón no salió esta vez

En el tribunal Fiora le decía a los jueces que Shyvana tenia que ser expulsada de demacia que era un peligro para demacia que no controlaba su forma dragon (aunque nunca shyvana se salió de control) luego de eso Lux dijo Shyvana a sido mi amiga desde que llego a demacia y nunca se a transformado en dragón en demacia además es justa honesta y honorable , el rey Jarvan dijo Shyvana a sido uno de mis guerrero mas leales y lo ha demostrado en las batallas y en mi guardia personal siempre me a cuidado además me salvo mucha bese de la garra de la muerte , Quinn dijo que ella tenía sentimiento no era un abominación ella podía amar, odiar y sentir felicidad además yo soy su novia .

Al decir eso los jueces se sorprendieron como es que la chica dragón tenia novia además mujer era algo que no se veía muy común en demacia , los jueces después fueron a votar si Shyvana tenía que ser exiliada de demacia .

Después de 30 minutos de inquietud y incertidumbre los jueces decidieron que Shyvana era una demaciana mas y se decreto que Shyvana debía recibir los mismo trato que un demasiano normal Quinn se quito un peso de encima casi pierde a Shyvana , después de ese inconveniente las 2 partieron a jonia donde irían al festival del amor pasaron días en el camino se conocieron mas Shyvana le pregunto a Quinn como conoció a Valor quien los seguía en el aire .

Quinn se tomo el tiempo para decirle que lo había conocido cuando hacia una misión con su hermano que murió trágicamente después de un tiempo fui a verlo a su tumba y encontré a Valor mal herido , el me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi hermano y junto somos un equipo Valor tenia el mismo espíritu que mi hermano , después un silencio abrumo a la pareja de enamoradas llego la noche y de repente Shyvana le dice a Quinn haciéndole pequeño tirone que despertara para mirar las estrella el cielo , Shyvana le dice a Quinn mira un cometa pide un deseo Quinn le sonrió y le dice que está bien le pregunta que deseaste Quinn y le responde es un secreto besándola en los labios ,la noche llego y después de ver las estrellas , decidieron dormir mañana por la mañana llegarían a Piltover donde tomarían un barco para zarpar a jonia

Al llegar a piltover se detienen a ver las escultura y las obras de arte además pasan a un lugar donde Quinn veía unas fruta que nunca conocía un racimo con pequeñas esfera verde el vendedor dijo que si las quería probar Quinn comió una y sintió un sabor que nunca había sentido al final solo compro un poco para ella ,después ya eran las 11 am y su barco tenia hora a las 3 pm , Quinn y Shyvana decidieron pasar a una obra en un teatro se podía ver gente de la alta sociedad de Piltover la obra consistía en que había una pieza donde se encontraba un muerto con 4 hombre y uno de ellos era el asesino .

La obra termino y Quinn estaba impresionada por el otro lado shyvana dormía mando un suspiro y le dijo que si vamos a almorzar, Shyvana al despertar le dijo que si ya había terminado Quinn mando otro suspiro, al llegar a un restaurante vieron al lado a otra mesa que estaba Vi y Jayce almorzando Shyvana le pregunto a Quinn si eran novios Quinn se sonrojo y le dijo no se ¿que vas a pedir ? un bistec con papas y ¿tu ? pediré una tarta de manzana

Al terminar de almorzar Vi reconoció a Shyvana tomo una silla y interrumpió a las 2 enamorada pregunto ¿que hacías en Piltover con Quinn shyvana ? ¿es un trabajo ?

Shyvana le dice queremos ir al festival del amor en Jonia Vi se sorprendió y la miro a los ojo y le dijo ¿están saliendo? a lo que Shyvana dijo que si somos novias

Vi abraso a su amiga y le dijo felicidades e creo que puedo hacer algo por ti dijo Vi tienes tiempo? Shyvana le dijo no o siento ya son las 2:30 pm y nuestro barco zarpa alas 3 pm Vi con una cara de tristeza le dijo bueno te lo entregare mañana en Jonia iré con Caytlin nosotros partimos mañana.

Te lo daré como agradecimiento por explicarme como era la jungla y como gankear en el distrito de la guerra, Jayce llega y le dice a Vi si nos ¿vamos? Vi se despidió de Shyvana con un beso en la mejilla y con Quinn un apretón de mano Quinn se puso un poco celosa cuando beso a Shyvana pero poco importo al llegar al barco Shyvana y Quinn fueron a su camarote donde había una pieza con una cama a ninguna le importaba

Llego la noche Shyvana y Quinn miraban las estrellas abrasada Shyvana beso a Quinn, Le prometió JAMAS TE HABANDONARA aunque tenga que enfrentarme al mundo entero...

Al llegar a jonia fueron a una posada donde se quedarían los 4 días que durara el festival , llegarin un día ante de que comenzara asique decidieron a salir a conocer Jonia fueron a ver las cuando Shyvana le dijo a Quinn que quería visitar a un amigo llamado Wukong le había dicho que vivía en las cercanía de la capital pero no exactamente

Quinn pensando le ordeno a Valor que buscara un nombre Wukong mientras Valor se dirigía a buscar a Wukong , Shyvana y Quinn se fueron a tomar un helado mientras comían su helado Shyvana no dejaba de notar las mirada pero estaba acostumbrada , asique solo lo ignoro después de un rato Valor llego a Quinn Valor aleteaba tratando de señalar que lo siguieran Quinn sabía lo que intentaba decir se pararon para seguirlo durante media hora .

Al final llegaron a una casa donde vivía su amigo Wukong y Ahri una mujer mitad zorro , Shyvana saludo a su amigo Wukong que estaba entrenando algo llamado estilo wuju le pregunto que hacía en Jonia le dijo que venían al festival , después de hablar un rato les presento a su novia Ahri cuando vio a la semi dragón le dijo a si que tu eres quien alentó a mi mono a seguirme te agradezco lo que hiciste y de la nada un destello azul apareció el Wukog y Ahri los estaban invocando a la grieta del invocador ante de irse le dijo que ellos también irían al festival pero ante de acordar un lugar de encuentro un destello izo desaparecer a los 2 Shyvana y Quinn se fueron a su posada donde después de un día largo se bañaron juntas Shyvana lavo la espalda de Quinn una piel tan suave no se aguanto y la abraso después fue subiendo sus manos asía sus pechos sus pezones los tiraba y Quinn pego un grito pero no quería que se detenga terminaron de bañarse y las 2 se acostaron en la misma cama Quinn ante de que Shyvana la besara dijo estoi celosa de ese muñeco siempre duerme contigo sonrojada Shyvana dejo el muñeco al lado y abraso a Shyvana con una voz juguetona le dijo eres mejor que el muñeco .

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. Chapter 5

Lo darias todo por mi ?

Quinn se despierta ante que Shyvana viendola dormir decidio darle un peque o beso en sus lavio , al besarla Shyvana despierta y le preguntas tanta ganas de besarme tienes Quinn ?

Se sonroja y se tira bajo las sabana tapandose entera sonrojada cierra los ojo diciendo tragame tierra mientra lo hacia Shyvana se mete debajo de la sabana y le dice a Quinn habre los ojo cari o la beso apasionadamente mientra deslisaba su mano por el cuerpo de Quinn , el sonido de un pajaro desperto a las dos enamoradas era Valor avisando que era de ma ana las dos se vistieron su armadura despues de tomar desayuno fruta y jugo para Quinn , carne para Shyvana al salir notaron la hermosa decoracion de la capital de Jonia , despues de habrar donde debian ir decidieron ir al centro de Jonia donde habia juegos , musica , comida tradicional , obras y musica ademas Shyvana creia que podria estar Vi o Wukong

Al llegar a la plaza Shyvana noto que alguien la miraba pensaba que era por mitad dragon asique no lo tomo en cuenta de pronto una se ora le tomo del hombro y le dijo se ora los ancianos necesitan hablar con usted acompa eme al monasterio , era Irelia Shyvana notaba que Irelia le tenia miedo temblaba Shyvana enojada le decia por que no hemos echo nada malo cadabes enojandose mas de repente Quinn la toma del brazo y le dice esta bien vamos Shyvana podemos volver en la tarde o ma ana , Shyvana se calmate y le dijo esta bien . Lo estara ?

Al llegar al monasterio Shyvana nunca solto la mano de Quinn las dos entraron a una sala donde se encontraban varios ancianos Irelia los espero afuera de la sala , de repente un anciano rompio el silencio y le pregunto a Shyvana que haces aqui ? solo vine con mi novia al festival que haran despues de que termine el festival ? volveremos a demacia . Un momento de silencio lleno la sala y despues hicieron una ultima pregunta puedes controlar tu forma dragon ? Shyvana se tomo su tiempo para responder y le dijo no no puedo avece me enfuresco y incendio el piso pero con Quinn a mi lado no lo haria jamas no vine a Jonia a hacr enemigos o a da ar a alguien solo vine a estar con mi novia , al escuchar eso uno de los anciano dijo entiendo , lo siento por hacerles perder el tiempo son libre de irse cuando quieran y resivir el mismo trato que cualquier turista .

Al salir Irelia le dijo a Shyvana con un tono amenazante te estare vigilando y al minimo indicio que te tranformes en un dragon usare mi arma , Shyvana la miro y dijo eso cosa no me hari ani cosquillas Quinn apretando su mano con ella le dijo nos vamos Shyvana ? . Al llegar a la plaza ya era de tarde donde lo primero que hicieron fue jugar a uno sjuegos de fuerza Shyvana destaco por su fuerze de parte dragon dejando inpresionado a mucho y a Quinn , despues pasaron a ver una obra de unos ninjas vestido con ropa roja una lucha entre dos a Quinn le encantaba esa cosa , por otra parte Shyvana solo le daban gana de dormir al ver eso

Al llegar la noche vieron unas fuegos artificiales mientra Quinn emocianada por verlo y Shyvana inpresionada por los fuegos abrazo a Quinn y la beso las 2 se sonrojaron , se besaron durante 3 minuto su beso mas largo hasta ahora ( todo no puede salir bien no ? )

Al mismo tiempo que nuestra enamorada se besaban un grupo de ninjas atacaba el monasterio Irelia que estaba siguiendo a Shyvana noto una llama que salia del monasterio todo los guardia del festival corriendo fueron al monasterio donde unos ninjas de color rojo atacan a los soldado de jonia que esta pasando se preguntaba Shyvana y Quinn tambien tomo su arma y se dirigieron al monasterio lo que bieron era una masacre soldado Jonio asesinados por toda parte una lucha feros se libraba los habitante desesperado corrian a su casa los ninjas no perdonaban mataban a culaquiera que se crusara por su camino hombres , soldados , mujeres y ni os era un exterminio mientra Quinn luchaba con valor a su lado fue separada de Shyvana .

Shyvana con sus 2 arma una a cada mano lucho con los soldado para poder parar alos ninjas de repente mientra luchaba una mujer vestida de negro aparecio y con un solo movimiento de mano asesino a 5 soldados de Jonia era Syndra quien con una sonrisa asesinaba a diestra y siniestra luchando Shyvana la encaro diciendo como puede shacer esto mountro , Syndra a verla se rio y dijo el mountro eres tu tirando varias esferas de magiacas negra a Shyvana sin pensarlo se levanto ya habia sufrido mucho como para que eso la detubiera despues de eso unos ninjas que habian tomado prisionero , tenian a Quinn diciendole a los poco soldado que sobrevivian que se rindieran no tubieron otra opcion mas que rendirse .

Shyvana ardia en fueo y de repente frente a Syndra iso un rugido que se sientio en toda la capital y de las llamas salio un enorme dragon de forma desproporcionada no era el habitual que usaba en la grieta del invocador , era uno gigante un dragon que expulsaba fuego de su boca y ardia el piso al rededor pego un grito diciendo QUINN QUINN QUINN los ninjas asustado por Shyvana no se podia mover alguno corrian los soldado Jonia corrian todos corrian de Shyvana ante de que Syndra pudieron reacionar la ataco con su garra tirandola con una herida grave los ninjas intentando asesinar a Shyvana pero era inutil nada atrabesaba su escama los ninja morian 1 en 1 en 1 quemados partido a la mitad con su diente Shyvana los partia a la mitan exalaba fuego los ninjas muerto del miedo corrian .

De repente Quinn desperto y veia el monasterio algo le decia que tenia que ir a ya pero estaba demasiada herida entonce le dijo a Quinn Shyvana salba a los ancianos salva a Jonia , Shyvana volo hacia el monasterio donde encontro a unos ninja peliando un hombre era Shen y una mujer vestida de verde los 2 tirado del piso cuando vio a un hombre era zed ante de que pudiera hacer el golpe final a Shen Shyvana solto una bola de fuego que enpujo a zed al ver tal dragon reunio valor y se enfrento a Shyvana pero fue inutil nada podia parar a ese dragon nada ni siquiera el mismisimo dios podia parar la furia de Shyvana zed herido a muerte se retiro con su ninjas

Pero no era en fin los soldado apuntaron sus arma ante Shyvana de repente llego Quinn gritando que hacen esta mujer los salvo y le amenzan de muerte entro Shen que se puso delante de Shyvan y dijo tranquilos soldados esta mujer es una aliada no es nuestro enemigo necesitamos atender a los heridos , despues de eso los soldado y habitante se consentraban en ayudar a los heridos el monasterio se encontraba a salvo los anciano estaban bien del monasterio salio Irelia ademas una mujer llamda Karma , Irelia llena de ira le dijo a Shyvana que ya se iva con Quinn , mujer dragon ... GRACIA POR SALVAR JONIA al llegar a la posada las 2 se acostaron y Quinn le dijo a Shyvana gracia por ayudarme casi muero , Shyvana enpezo a llorar y le dijo no digas eso nunca mas Quinn NUNCA MAS , Quinn al notar que su novia se sentia mal solo la abrazo y se durmieron juntas en un profundo silencio el festival se habria cancelado .

A la ma ana siguiente Irelia los esperaba en la puerta de su posada les dijo los anciano quieren verlos a las dos de inmediato , se vistieron y partieron al monasterio donde los ancianos le dijieron , mucha gracia se ora Shyvana por salvar Jonia lamentamos que el festival se cancelara le tenemos este regalo es una vieja armadura de color azul con una corona que le slaia cuerno Shyvana la acepto y junto a Quinn partieron a Piltover donde partirian a Demacia ante de que todo terminara Irelia le dice que por favor vuelvas otro d a te dare algo para compesar lo que hisite por Jonia , Shyvana le dijo que si que bendria de nuevo Irelia habrazo a su nueva amiga y se despidieron 


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar a Piltover Shyvana notaba mas mirada de lo normal las persona se alejaban de ella , Quinn tambien lo noto y la tomo de la mano y le dijo no te preocupes yo estare contigo con un tono sutil fueron directo a buscar tranporte , cuando de la nada aparecio una mujer con piernas de metal era Carmille , con una voz agresiva le dijo se oritas necesito que me acompa es las 2 sabian que no podian confiar en ella de repente Quinn saco su ballesta y le disparo a unas cajas que contenian tomate de arriba Camille enfurecida y toda sucia persiguio a nuestras enamoradas , las 2 corrian sabian que no podian enfrentarse hay pasaba el tiempo y no paraban de correr al final las dos cansada notaron qu enada las seguia confusas diciendose quien era esa tipa a lo que Quinn respondio , no lo se pero habia logrado entrar en la ligas de leyenda hacia poco , ahora como volvemos a Demacia no podemos regrasar a Piltover y caminado los demorariamos 2 d as .

Despues de discutir como llegarian las dos decidieron caminar y pedirle ayuda a alguien que los pudiera llebar pasaron las horas en la oscura noche nuestras heroinas caminaban en silencio sin descanso cuando del camino que seguian aparece una carreta vieja conducida por un viejo anciano con una armadura noxiana , las 2 se prepararon para combatir pero el anciano se rio diciendo parecen perdidas ni as las llevo ? las dos dijieron no no comfiaremos en un noxiano , el anciano rio mas fuerte y dijo jajajaaj no todo los noxiano somo animales mi pueblo fue capturado hacia poco por ellos si me obligan a luchar en su miserable guerra pero por un poco de dinero yo jamas las vi .

Confusa no tenian otra opcion mas que aceptar la oferta del anciano le pagaron con un poco de oro y una moneda demaciana .

Asique tu eres Shyvana la mujer dragon que salvo Jonia ? como sabes eso ? las palabras viajan mas rapido quel viento jovencita tienes un poder tremendo serias una persona de alto rango en Noxia pero bueno cada persona elije su destino obedecer y luchar o luchar por lo que uno quiere, jovencita por favor derroten a Noxia para que mi pueblo sea libre con ese poder podria asesinar a cualquier persona que se le pusiera en el camino .

No soy una asesina lucho por Demacia para pagar el favor al principe que me dio asilo en su reino , ademas ahora tengo mas rasones para seguir luchando por Demacia jamas me unire a Noxu

Jajajaja bien dicho jovencita lucha por Demacia salva a Runaterra ese sera tu destino por que si fallas Runaterra entera sera controlado por Noxia cargas el peso de este mundo buena suerte

Despues de eso las 2 se pusieron a dormir hasta que llego en la ma ana el anciano las desperto y las dejo a las puerta de Demacia donde se fue con una sonrisa y esperanza para su pueblo

Vamos a la casa Shyvana necesitamos darno una ducha ademas tenemo que presentarno con JARVAN antes de la tarde las dos enamorada compartieron una ducha donde Quinn le pidio a Shyvana si podia lavarle las tetas y la espalda sonrojada Shyvana contesto un si al entrar Quinn se gano detras de Shyvana acariciandola y dandole peque o besos en el cuello sus mano tocaban su piel desde su estomago a sus pechos , Shyvana aguantandose sus gemido no pudo mas y pego unos gemido encantadores que iso que Quinn siguiera al terminar con sus tetas le lavo la espalda despues de unos minuto Shyvana le dijo a Quinn que ya era tarde

Las 2 salieron de la ducha se colocaron su armaduras y partieron al castillo juntas , al llegar al palacio entraron a la sala donde estaba Jarvan y le dijieron esperamos ordenes ...

Al verla les dijo a que bueno que estan bien valla Shyvana no sabia que te podias tranformar en un dragon de verda , Shyvana solo le sonrio bueno esto es lo que hay que hacer Shyvana partiremos ma ana hacia una frontera de noxu para inpedir que se sigan exapandiendo , Quinn tu iras ahora a explorar el terreno no sencontraremos en el punto donde acamparemos alguna pregunta?

No (se despido de Shyvana con un beso y le dijo nos vemos ma ana Shyvana los ojos en el enemigo si ) claro Quinn siempre me concentro en batalla , aja dijo Quinn con una sonrisa

Ala ma ana siguiente , el ejercito de Demacia marchaba asia la frontera Jrvan iva delante junto a Garen , Xin zao y Shyvana . Al cruzar una colina notaron el ejercito Noxiano comandado por Darius casi iguales en numeros sin pensarlo y sin aviso Darius grito a la carga el ejercito noxiano se abalanso contra los demacianos quienes preparados esperaban que cruzaran la frontera , cuando la cruzaron Jarvan dijo a la carga cuando las dos ejercito chocaron solo se escuchaban gritos y las arma chocar una con otra en las armaduras de los soldados mientra todo combatian Shyvana estaba en la primeria linea cuando acumulo suficiente furia rodeada de cadaveres Noxianos su corazon enpeso a latir cada vez mas fuerte sus ojo enpezaron a brillar y sus manos mutaban a garras pero un rugido bestial y de las llamas con cadaveres aparecio un inponente dragon con una armadura que brillaba con el s l .

Shyvana arrasando con todo a su paso los ballestero noxiano pusieron el fuego al dragon ciento de flachas a Shyvana no se podia mover y casi destrosada un pajaro azul salio y volo directo a lo sballestero era Quinn que con su arma asesinaba a los ballestero , por otro lado de la batalla Garen se encontro con Darius quiene sluchaban feros la sangre y las herida crecian en ellos la rabia y la furia al chocar arma con Darius la espada de garen se rompio Darius tomo su acha y enpeso a golpearla un golpe mando lejos al comandante con una herida , despues de derrotar fijo sus ojos en el dragon grito y se dirigio al Dragon al verlo Shyvana se volto escupiendo fuego de su boca , sin contar las heridas Darius pego un salto y le asesto un golpe a una de sus alas un grito rugio el campo de batalla pero entonce Shyvana tomo a Darius con su boca y lo partio a la mitad al ver tal acto los guerreros noxianos quedaron inmovil a ber su comandante partido por la mitad luego de eso un rugido mas fuerte que los anteriores , Shyvana lansando fuego a todos los guerrero noxiano muertos de miedo se retiraron

Demacia habia logrado una victoria inportante el comandante Darius a MUERTO ... 


	7. Chapter 7

Te casarias conmigo ?

Al terminar la batalla Shyvana volvio a su forma humana , noto que su mano estaba sangrando demasiado se desplomo en el suelo y se desmayo Jarvan a verlo corrio hasia ella , con la ayuda de los soldado la llevaron a un campo medico donde la atendieron , habia perdido demasiada sangre,por otro lado el comandante Garen se paro y fue solo a la enfermeria donde tenia una herida que le cubria casi toda la mano ( nada que no pueda arreglar unos puntos ) .

Al despertar Shyvana encuentra su mano vendada con Quinn al lado al ver que despertaba con unos ojo lloroso la abrazo y le dijo , que bueno que estas bien me preocupe tanto el doctor dijo que solo te desmallaste por perder mucha sangre pero seguia preocupada , tendras que descansar un poco ma ana te llevare a mi casa y te cuidare en la tarde tendre que patrullar no aceptare misiones que me envien lejos de Demacia hasta que te recuperes , otra cosa cuando llegues a casa te dare un regalo jejejeje

Shyvana se sonrojo y no dejaba de pensar que seria ese regalo se durmio sabiendo que en la ma ana encontraria a Quinn diciendole que fueramos a casa , solo pensaba en ese regalo que podria ser

Al llegar la ma ana desperto y encontro a Quinn hablando con un doctor al verla despierta se aserco con una sonrisa le pregunto estas lista para volver a casa , con un si emocionada Shyvana se levanto se coloco la armadura al llegar a la fuera del hospital Quinn tenia que ir a patrullar su turno comenzaba en la ma ana , le dijo a Shyvana la sorpresa tentra que esperar hasta que llegue cari o nos vemos , se fue entre la gente hacia su patrullaje .

Se desvio a hablar con su amigo Jarvan que estaba descansando en su jardin le conto lo de la sorpresa y le preguntaba que podria ser la cabesa me da buelta Jarvan no era bueno con ese asunto solo le dijo ten paciencia segurO que sera algo que te deje asombrada conociendo a Quinn , bueno me debo ir dijo Shyvana antes de llegar a su destino fue a comprar un poco de carne ya que recordo que ante de irse al cAmpo de batalla se le habia acabado entro a una carniceria donde compro unas carne roja , llena de entusiasmo se dirijio a la ccasa de Quinn donde preparo su carne roja y una ensalada con unas fruta .

Al llegar la noche Quinn llego demasiada cansada y solo tubo fuerza de tirarse en el sofa al ver la comida en la mesa reunio un poco de fuerza y se sento a comerla , Shyvana llego del patio donde fue a botar la basura se lavo las mano y se sento al lado de Quinn las dos comieron , Quinn estaba hambrienta en uno sminuto el plato de Quinn estaba vacio despues de comer le dijo gracia Shyvana por la comida , mientra la miraba Shyvana le pregunto cual es la sorpresa .

Quinn la miro y se acordo , asi la sorpresa jajaj esperame Shyvana y cierra los ojo no los habras hasta que yo te diga , Quinn fue a la habitacion donde tenia un anillo con forma de dragon con unas esmeralda en los ojo ,Quinn se aserco lentamente viendo que Shyvana no los habriera se arrodillo y le dijo esta bien habrelos cari o al abrilo Shyvana se sorprendio , Quinn le dijo TE CASARIAS CONMIGO SHYVANA TE PROMETO HACERTE FELIZ Y AYUDARTE EN TODO LO QUE PUEDAS Y ESTAR CONTIGO EN LA SALUD COMO EN LA ENFERMEDAD

Shyvana sin pensarlo le digo que si y se abalanso ante Quinn para besarla apasionadamente mientra mas la besaba mas lujuria sentia Quinn la seguia besando mientra le sacaba el vestido a Shyvana comenso por la parte de arriba al quitarselo lo primero que iso fue besarle en las dulce tetas de Shyvana gimiendo y gimiendo Shyvana le saco la armadura a Quinn , quien se dejaba exitar por peque os gemidos de Shyvana y mientra Quinn le quitaba el vestido a Shyvana ella le quitaba la armadura de Quinn al llegar a su punto maximo las dos se corrieron ,Shyvana se paro y levanto a Quinn llebandola a la cama no pudo dejar de mirar el anillo , lo penso y decidio que ma ana le compraria un anillo a Quinn , las dos se durmieron abrazadas de otra .

Al despertarse Shyvana se levanto mas tenprano que Quinn despues de tomar desayuno fue ala habitacion de Jarvan donde lo esperaba para recibir sus ordenes , al salir fiora vio a Shyvana y le dijo al final conseguiste alguien que te quiera con qu ela hechisaste ? o la chantajeas ? , Shyvana se enojo contentandole con una voz enoja

No Quinn me ama por lo que soy , no como tu que obligaste a Jarvan a casarte contigo yo no me acuesto con nadien por un poco de honor , Fiora enojada saco su arma y ataco a Shyvana pero no era rival para Shyvana por mas buena espadachina que sea fiora no era rival para la fuerza de Shyvana y menos ahora que su lealtad esta tan arta , solo le quito la espada a Fiora y la tiro hacia un lado , de repente salio Jarvan y preguntandole a Fiora que haces .

Que te parece que hago estoy tratando de matar un dragon enfurecido Jarvan le dijo que se fuera , Shyvana le devolvio su espada y se fue enojada hacia un comedor , luego Jarvan , le dijo a Shyvana que tenia que ir a patrullar a la ciudad , bueno me retiro mi rey que tenga un buen d a al patrullar ...

(Shyvana ansiosa esperando 


	8. capítulo 8

un anillo y un dragon

Despues de que Shyvana terminara su patrullaje fue a una tienda de anillos donde busco uno para Quinn , habia tantos no sabia que elegir buscando y buscando encontro uno con la forma de una av , al verlo Shyvana decidio comprarlo y se fue feliz hacia su hogar con Quinn .

Antes de que pudiera llegar encontro a Lux , la saludo de pasada tenia prisa en entregarle el anillo a Quinn , pero Lux no la soltaria hasta que le contara todo ,la agarro de la mano a Shyvana y junto a ella fueron a una cafeteria ya era de noche , pero se podia tomar el tiempo con su amiga ,Shyvana le conto todo lo de Jonia la muerte de Darius y como Quinn le propuso matrimonio , Lux con una mirada sorprendida no se lo podia crer su amiga esta por casarse despues de tomar un cafe las dos se despidieron , era de tarde Shyvana se apuro para llegar a la casa .

Al llegar encontro a Quinn dormida en una silla esperandola delicadamente llevo a Quinn a la cama donde la acosto , despues fue a darle comida a Valor y ademas labo unos platos que estaban sucio al terminar y cansada por el trabajo que hiso fue a costarse junto a su amada antes de dormise escucho una voz diciendo donde fuiste Shyvana ? , era Quinn que estaba media despierta con un ojo cerrado , fui a comprarte un regalo pero te lo voy a dar ma ana ya es muy tarde despues de eso Lux me obligo a ir a una cafeteria y contarle todo lo que hemos estado haciendo guntas , Shyvana me puedes abrazar ? claro Quinn que duermas bien :9

Al desperta noto que Quinn habia despertado ante que ella estaba en el comedor y encima la caja con el anillo para Quinn , no pudo esperar fue al dormitorio donde le enpezo a pegar peque o golpecito a Shyvana para que se lebantara con una sonrisa le dijo no puedes esperar por tu regalo verda cari o ? , no :

Se coloco su armadura y fueron a la cocina donde le entrego el anillo que tenia una av , despues de eso le dijo a Shyvana que tenia que hacer una mision de una semana cuando terminara vendria y se casarian junto , Shyvana entusiamada le dijo claro buena suerte (La beso y le dio un fuerte abrazo Quinn y Valor se fueron a patrullar la frontera con noxu y demacia)

Al llegar al palacio un poco tarde corriendo y subiendo las escalera con prisa llego a las puerta de la habitacion del rey donde estaba Jarvan con unos papeles , disculpe mi rey por llegar tarde , con una sonrisa Jarvan le dijo que sea la ultima vez y Shyvana toma tus cosa iremos a FRELJOR , Shyvana se quedo sin palabra despues de pensar le dijo si mi rey estare lista , bien vamos a partir a medio d a , mientra Shyvana se preparaba Garen aparecio y le dijo asique tu tambien bas a freljor , solo respondio un si despues de eso Garen le dijo solo sigue mis ordenes y volveremos a casa Shyvana , eso espero comandante -.-

Al llegar el medio d a en las puerta de Demacia partieron a Freljor , despues de un viaje de 2 d as llegaron para guntarse con alguien llamada Ashe ella le dijo que un dragon blanco y de ojos azules medioraba por Freljor destrullendo poblados entero y atacando habitantes , Pero antes de que Jarvan pudiera decir una palabra una tormenta de neive se aserco y de la nada se notaban unos ojos azules y un cuerpo gigantesco con un rugido iso desaparecer la tormenta y lo bieron un Dragon gigante de tama o indescriptible mirando fijamente a Shyvana .

Al comensar el combate los soldados de Demacia rodearon al dragon pero con unos movimiento de sus alas enpeso a tirar nieve asta que los soldado perdieran el control callendo al piso mientra se paraban el dragon atacaba a Shyvana corriendo y esquibando nuestra heroina se dio una media vuelta y los dos bestia de frente mientra el dragon habria la boca Shyvana iso un salto agarrando su cuerno , el dragon volo tan alto que la tenperatura bajaba a mas 15 grado sin soltarlo Shyvana reunio una fuerza y lo rompio .

El dragon pego un grito que se sintio en casi todo Freljor pero no estaba muerto despues de eso se dio buelta y boto a Shyvana al suelo callendo y callendo reunio furia golpiandose a si misma , al terminar su tranformacion a un dragon hibrido abrio las alas para volar y entonce el dragon la perseguia por atras tirando un fuego azul de su boca , Shyvana lo esquibava en tierra Jarvan con unas lanza el y los soldados de demacia y freljor atacaban al dragon pero no le hacian casi nada de da o.

Entonce Ashe con su arco se concentro y disparo una flecha gigante que inpacto al dragon en una de sus halas callendo al piso no podia volar mientra los soldado lo atacaban con su cola y su boca los mataba entre la nieve Jarvan grito por demacia saltando con su lanza fue al cuello del dragon donde se la clavo pero no fue suficiente otro grito mas grande que el ultimo hiso el dragon , para despues expulsar el fuego azul de su boca quemando todo lo que estaba a su lado , Jarvan callo y a los ojos del dragon se veia como una rica comida mientra estaba apunto de comerselo , Shyvana decendio con su diente en forma dragon apreto el cuello para cortarselo a la mitad al dragon la cabeza callo casi apalstando a unos heridos y el cuerpo se desplomo . Termino la batalla pero habia muchos heridos los Demacianos pasaron el dia en Freljor donde Ashe y Tryndamer los ayudaron con sus heridos .

Al d a siguiente partieron a Demacia junto a los heridos y cadaveres que llebaban pasaron 5 d as desde que salieron de Demacia hasta que llegaron , Shyvana anciosa solo tenia que esperr dos d as mas para casarse con su amada Quinn 


	9. Chapter 9

AL esperar la semana Quinn no llegaba preocupada nuestra heroina se preguntaba lo que le podia pasar , hasta que llego una carta enviada por Valor quien estaba herido , si quieren ber a Quinn con vida que Shyvana se diriga al centro de nuestra capital al leer fue directo a Jarvan donde reunio a sus tropas y marcharon a la capital ,  
lo que encontraron fue todo el ejercito de noxia y Quinn en medio de la plaza crusificada se podia ver de lejos al ver a Quinn .

Algo desperto en Shyvana una furia inmensa se apodero de ella maldiciendo a los mismo Dioses su cuerpo de repente se tranformaba en un mountro a toda velocida en su forma humana fue al campo de batalla no esperaria la orden de Jarvan a verla , Jarvan y su ejercito la seguia mientra los Noxianos se acercaban diciendo vengaremos a nuestro general , Shyvana envolvio de fuego la ciudad y del fuego salio un dragon gigantesco con 3 cabeza cada una expulsando fuego era un mountro no perdonaba a nadien quemaba a todo loS Noxianos mientra mas quemaba mas benian , Jarvan y su ejercito cansado no podian mas pero Shyvana podia con todo el ejercito noxiano , si la rodeaban mobia sus alas tirando rafaga de fuego si le coltaban una cabeza le salian dos , mientras Shyvana quemaba vivo o se comia a los Noxianos , ellos seguian adelante entonce Shyvana volo hacia el cielo y canalizo con sus bocas una potente bola de llama que barrio casi todo el ejercito asesinando a ciento de noxianos , pero ella no se detendria no lo haria arrasando todo a su paso casas , habitante de noxia , guerreros y animales se podia ber era el mismo infierno traido por Shyvana , no era un exterminio la ciuda entera ardia en llamas

Al asesinar a casi toda la poblacion de noxia se volvio humana donde fue a la plaza en llamas y rescato a Quinn y de la nada una cuchilla casi le penetra el brazo era talon y Katarina quiene miraba a Shyvana pero ella , podia sentir su miedo reunio fuerza y se abalanso contra los dos eran agiles pero cuando Shyvana agarro a Talon del cuello lo apreto tanto que lo asesino , al berlo katarina llorando se abalanso contra Shyvana pero eya solo con un mobimiento de mano penetro el estomago de katarina y la iso arder en llamas , al terminar el fuego consumia la plaza entonce , Shyvana desato a Quinn quien herida apensa podia abrir los ojos la cargo entre el fuego la ciudad ardia , tanto que solo Shyvana podia estar hay rodeadas por el fuego Shyvana no tuvo otra obcion enpeso a pegarse a si misma una y otra vez repetia vamos Shyvana , vamos Shyvana , VAMOS SHYVANA cuando lo logro , pero esta vez solo en el hibrido normal volo fuera de Noxu destruida el ejercito Demaciano no lo podia crer sus enemigos ardian en las llamas de Shyvana mientra volaba donde se encontraba Jarvan y su ejercito Quinn veia todo lo que hiso estaba aterrada .

Al terminar la batalla Noxia ya no existia solo un lugar reducido a cenisas , pero nadien celebraba todos callados , muertos de miedo y paranoico miraban a Shyvana , hasta que un soldado no se pudo aguantar , mountro como pudiste hacer eso debes morir no vuelvas a Demacia , todo los soldado repitiendo tiene razon ,matemosla es un animal , todo menos Jarvan que digo Shyvana actuaba por sus sentimientos ademas los dio la victoria y el fin del peligro de Noxia si admito yo tengo miedo pero es nuestra haliada es nuestra compa era es parte del ejercito Demaciano y no permititre que nadien da e a mi ejercito , pero a Shyvana no le inportaba solo le importaba Quinn tenia miedo pero su amor a Shyvana era mas grande cuando se sentia mejor le digo a Shyvana , no te preocupes te amo y si es necesario nos podemos ir de Demacia aun que no creo que lo sea pero recuerda yo jamas te degare sola Shyvana jamas .

Al llegar a Demacia lo que hiso Shyvana lo sabia todo Demacia y quiza toda runaterra Fiora le dijo ya no eres bienvenido a Demacia mountro si quieres pasar sera por mi cadaver , Fiora se puso e spocision de duelo Jarvan intento calmarla pero no pudo hacer nada era un duelo cosa que Fiora jamas se retractaria , Shyvana con una mirada asesina le dijo no quiero hacer esto solo degame pasar , Fiora con su arma intento asestarle un golpe a Shyvana , pero esta con su mano agarro la espada y la rompio con su otra mano , prendio su guantelete con un simple golpe despromo a fiora tirandola contra una muralla cayendo inconciente , al entrar a Demacia todo o le tenian miedo o un respeto gigante .

Llego el dia Shyvana y Quinn se casaria Lux una poca de las personas que no le tenia miedo le dijo te ves hermosa con ese vestido Shyvana mientra por parte de Quinn Jarvan la ayudo con su vestido y la calmo , solo se tu misma estas por casarte con la mujer que amas c, con una sonrisa Jarvan llevo a Quinn al altar donde estaba Shyvana eran tan hermosa las dos como dos angeles caido del cielo un vestido negro para Shyvana y un vestido negro y largo para Quinn .

Shyvana aceptas a Quinn como tu esposa en la guerra, en la paz , en la felicidad y el dolor ACEPTO y tu Quinn aceptas a Shyvana como tu esposa en la guerra , en la paz en la felicidad y el dolor ACEPTO

Entonce yo los declaro casados pueden besarse ( ese dia algo murio en shyvana su forma dragon solo podia tranformarse en su forma hibrida vivio una vida feliz con Quinn a su lado y hicieron el amor esa noche , Fiora y Jarvan arreglaron sus problemas y aunque no sean una pareja muy feliz tienen buenos dias , Lux por el momento solo es novia de Ezreal y Noxu cayo los pueblo fueron liberado y tiempo de paz benian para Demacia y yo un simple escritor con mala ortografia les deseo lo mejor y que nunca les digan que no pueden escribir su novela, buenas noches este es el FIN :) de la primera temporada :D 


End file.
